first Christmas
by little red cindy
Summary: Christmas a time of joy and the time to spend with family, this is how I see Lucy and wyatt. enjoy this one-shot. lots of fluff.


First Christmas

lucy pov.

I run away from Wyatt after throwing a snowball at the back of his head. He chases me across the pure white front yard. It is Christmas Eve and the first snow of the year. This is Amy first snow and she is thrilled. she sits next to Rufus and Jiya, squealing and patting the snow happily. Wyatt catches me and lifts me off the ground, spinning me in circles. I laugh until he drops me out of nowhere. Our daughter laughs happily over by his Aunt and Uncle. Rufus smirks at me so I stand up, gathering a big pile of snow in my hands. I charge at Rufus, whose eyes widen. I tackle him, throwing the snow right in his face. He shoves me off him.

"Lucy!" he shrieks, making Amy laugh harder, "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I say smiling, picking my ten-month-old daughter off the snow-covered ground. I tickle her chin and made her giggle. Wyatt wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses our daughter's head, pulling her little red hat down farther to keep him warm.

"You had it coming, Rufus," Wyatt tells our friend, grinning. I study Amy closely and see her little nose is turning red.

"We should go in for a while. Amy's getting cold," I whisper. Jiya smiles at me and stands from her chair.

"Who would have thought you'd have kids first and be such a good mommy?" she teases. I laugh at her.

"me either I thought I would only be a history professor but I'm happy where I am," I explain, still laughing. We go inside our house, he starts a fire. We live in a small cabin like house near a large forest. It's so peaceful out here and looks so enchanting in the winter. Amy does a big yawn and I smile down at her. Jiya and Rufus stand together.

"She looks like She's ready to sleep," Jiya says, "And you guys deserve some alone time for once. We're going to head out." She hugs me and kisses Amy cheek. I smile at the two of them. Rufus ruffles my hair and pats Amy's head. They both say good-bye to Wyatt then head out.

"Would you like to put her to bed tonight?" Wyatt asks but I shake my head.

"I want to feed and change her first so she'll sleep longer," I whisper, staring down at my sleepy baby. I carry her to the nursery but as I walk through the doorway, Wyatt puts a finger in my belt loop, pulling me back. I look up at him quizzically. He leans down and kisses my lips gently.

"Mistletoe," he mutters against my lips. I grin and kiss him again. He kisses Amy's forehead and we go into the nursery together. I sit in the rocking chair and feed her. Wyatt sits beside me and rubs Amy's hair. I lean my head-on Wyatt shoulder. Amy finishes and Wyatt takes her from me gently and changes her. Her little eyelids flutter closed and don't reopen this time, like they had been. I carefully place her in her crib so she doesn't wake back up. Wyatt lifts me off the ground and carries me back to the living room, stopping to kiss me under the mistletoe once again.

"Wyatt?" I question, as he sets me on the couch and sits down next to me.

"Hmmm," he says, pulling me into his side and placing his chin on my head.

"Do you think we only feel in love because we were always so close to each other?" I ask.

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love," he tells me, tilting my chin up to look into my eyes, "I fell in love with you, because you're you, Lucy." I kiss him passionately. We talk and kiss for hours until we fall asleep on the couch together. I wake up to the sound of Wyatt humming. I open my eyes and see him sitting in a chair by the fireplace, humming to Amy. I get up and walk over to them, sitting on the arm of the chair. He finishes the song and Amy claps happily.

"Were you awake long?" I murmur. Wyatt smiles up at me and Amy coos and holds her arms up. I take Amy and Wyatt sets me in his lap.

"just a few mins," he tells me, smiling at the two of us. I grin happily and snuggle closer to Wyatt, holding Amy securely in my arms.

"It's not morning yet," I say, puzzled, looking out the window and seeing it is still pitch black out.

"No, it's about midnight," Wyatt tells me chuckling, "Otherwise, I would have woken you up as soon as I got Amy changed." Amy coos some more and I smile at him while Wyatt kisses my neck softly.

"I have the two best people in the world with me right now," I tell Wyatt.

"I have the best woman in the world and the best baby in the world in my lap," he says back, "I couldn't ask for anything else." Amy starts to dose off again so we put her back in her crib. I crawl into bed and turn the baby monitor on. Wyatt goes to put all the presents under the tree. He comes into the room about ten minutes later, climbing into bed and pulling me close.

"You got a bit carried away with the presents for her, Lucy," he states, chuckling, "She's not even one year old yet."

"Exactly," I say back, "It's her first Christmas and it needs to be special." I kiss my amazing husband and fall asleep. I wake up to a high-pitched crying and see that it's now light outside. I smile and roll Wyatt out of bed and onto the floor. He lands with a thud and sits up, glaring at me.

"Not funny," he growls. I laugh and shake my head.

"Very funny," I stick my tongue out at him and go to pick Amy out of her crib. The first thing I do is change her diaper and feed her. Wyatt walks into the nursery and offers to get her dressed and I let him. We bought her a little Santa baby onesie the other day and it looks adorable. We sat in the living room and help Amy open her presents. We got her so many toys but her favorite is a little stuff dog. She won't put the thing down.

"Looks like she found her best friend" I joke, nudging Wyatt. He laughs and hands me a small wrapped box. I smile and hand him a slightly bigger box. We agreed to only get each other one present this year. Amy sits entertaining herself with her new stuffed dog and I sit on the couch next to my husband.

"You first," he says, putting his arm around my shoulders. I nod and unwraping the gift revealing a velvety red box. I open the lid and gasp. I take a beautiful necklace out of the box and examine it. The chain is a delicate white gold and a medium sized heart pendant hangs from it. The heart glimmers with tiny crystals. "To my babydoll, I love you always, Wyatt," is engraved on the back.

"oh Wyatt, it's beautiful," I whisper, as tears fill my eyes. He smiles and kisses me, clasping the chain around my neck. He places a kiss to my shoulder.

"Open yours," I tell him excitedly. He grins and opens it. I got him the new novel of James bond. It also happens to be the only one he doesn't own. He grins and opens the cover, knowing I wrote something in there. I wrote, "To my sweetheart, Love always, Your Lucy." A little cheesy, yes, but true.

"this is amazing," he says to me, smiling widely. I kiss his nose and pick Amy up.

"I take it you like it," I told him, grinning. He stands and hugs me, kissing Amy's forehead.

"Thank you, Babydoll," he says, solemnly. I kiss him.

"And thank you, Wyatt. Let's get dressed, then we can go meet everyone at mom's house," I tell him. He nods and we get ready. He throws on a pair of black pants and a red dress shirt. He takes Amy to put on her little Christmas dress, shoes, and put's a coat on her. I put on a navy-blue dress that falls to my knees. It has a sweetheart neckline and three quarter length sleeves. I slip on some black heels and my coat, hat, and gloves. Wyatt meets me at the front door with Amy and we head off to my mother's house.

Wyatt flips on the country station as soon as we're on the road and I roll my eyes. I change the station to Christmas music and he smiles over at me. Amy giggles and kicks her legs in her car seat, clapping excitedly. I grin back at my beautiful daughter. She gives me a smile and claps some more. I laugh and turn back around. Wyatt takes my hand and kisses it. We drive in silence until pulling up in front of my mother' house in about twenty minutes. Wyatt and I get out of the car and I get Amy out of her seat. Wyatt grabs the bag of presents from the trunk and we walk into the house.

"Merry Christmas!" my mother exclaims, squeezing Amy and me. I laugh.

"Merry Christmas, mom," I tell her. Wyatt greets my mom as well and my mother takes Amy from me, leading us into the living room. Everyone is sitting where ever there's room and it's clear we were the last to arrive. There are choruses of Merry Christmas's and a lot of hugging.

"Okay," my mother says, standing in the front of the room, "Our gift exchange is going to take place before dinner, is that ok with everyone." There are murmurs of agreement from around the room.

"Let's do this from youngest to oldest," I suggest. Everyone agrees and we sit in a large circle on the ground.

"jiya first!" I guessed, happily, passing the present from Wyatt and I to her. We go through every person and it takes 1 hours. With everyone talking and laughing around the room, it feels like the perfect holiday. My mom jumps up to check on dinner and I follow her.

"Lucy, set the table please," my mom asks. I do as I'm told and set the table. There are little name tags next to each place setting to help keep everything organized.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom calls and everyone makes their way into the dining room. I sit down in my chair which is across from my mother, who is at the head of the table. Wyatt sits beside me, placing Amy in her highchair. Jiya is by him, then Rufus by her. We are all crowded around one long table. We talk and eat for hours. Amy starts crying when I'm almost done with my food. she throws her bottle off her highchair so I lift her out and cradle her against me. I coo at her softly and she hiccups. Wyatt moves the highchair out of the way and moves closer to us. He puts one arm around me and rubs Amy's back with his free hand.

"What a cute family you three make?" Jiya teases us. I grin and Wyatt gives her a playful glare.

"I hate to eat and run but I think she wants to go to sleep in her own crib," I say, standing up. We say goodbye to everyone and thank you's are exchanged for the presents. My mom see us out and I strap a sleepy Amy into her car seat. Wyatt drives us home and carries both Amy inside, seeing how tired I am. He takes Amy to her room to change her and put her to bed.

"lucy, it's only eight o' clock," he tells me, "Why don't we watch a movie?" I smile and nod, holding my arms up to him. He lifts me and carries me into the living room, setting me gently on the couch. He had grabbed the baby monitor on the way out so we can make sure Amy's okay. He kisses my forehead and walks over to the TV to set up the movie.

"What would you like to watch?" Wyatt asks.

"how about a Christmas comedy," I state, grinning. He pops a DVD into the player and grabs the remote. He hands me the remote and leaves the room. He comes back moments later with two mugs of hot chocolate. He sits on the couch and holds his arm out to me. I snuggle into his side with my mug of hot chocolate. I press play on the remote and smile as I see the credits for Elf pop up on the screen.

"your adorable, you know that babydoll," Wyatt whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly.

"thank you," I tell him quietly. We cuddle on the couch through the whole movie until I fall asleep against his chest. I am half asleep when I feel myself being lifted and carried to bed. I feel Wyatt lay me down, take my clothes off and slip me under the blankets. He leaves the room for a few moments then comes back and climbs into bed, holding me close. He kisses my forehead softly and settles in to sleep. I snuggle closer and fall back into a deep dreamless sleep.

 **Six Days Later (New Year's Eve)**

I kiss Amy's forehead and hold her close as I stand in front of her spare crib in my mother's house. Wyatt hugs me from behind and kisses Amy's cheek.

"You're parents have kept her over night before," he says, chuckling at how overly attached I am to our daughter. But he one to talk, Amy is such a daddy's girl.

"That's not the point. I feel like we're keeping them from having fun tonight," I tell him, sighing. My mom walks into the room and takes Amy from me.

"I have gone to so many New Year's parties and frankly, I'm sick of them. Go have fun with your friends," she demands.

I nod and leave the house with Wyatt to go to Rufus and Jiya's place. Wyatt squeezes my hand, sensing my worry.

"You aren't a bad mother for doing things with your friends," he says quietly, "Your mother will take good care of our babygirl." I sigh as we pull up outside Rufus large house. Wyatt cuts the engine and runs around to get my door. I take his hand and let him help me out.

"I know," I state, "It just feels weird." Wyatt reels me into his side and wraps his arms around my waist. He brings his lips to my ear.

"Have I told you how cute you look tonight?" he mutters in my ear. I shiver slightly and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I say, looking down at my little black dress, thinking I won't get to wear it much longer, "You don't look so bad yourself." He kisses me and we walk to the door, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. We don't even bother ringing the bell, instead just walking right in.

"Lucy! Wyatt!" Jiya exclaims happily, throwing her arms around the two of us. I laugh and hug her back.

"What has you so excited?" I ask, still laughing. She lifts her left hand up to show me a large sparkling diamond. I squeal and squeeze her tight.

"Congratulations Jiya!" I yelled, making wyatt and Jiya laugh. She drags us into the living room, which is packed.

"Geez,Jiya, how many people did you invite?" Wyatt asks, shocked.

"only the people from Manson industries'," she says, brushing it off, "Have some wine and go mingle." She hands Wyatt and I both glasses.

"Hum, Jiya, I think I'm just going to have water tonight," I tell her, looking at my feet. Jiya gasps and Wyatt grins, both knowing the only time I ever refused a glass of wine was when I was pregnant with Amy. Wyatt picks me up and kisses me. Once he puts me down, Jiya tackles me in a bear hug.

"Oh, my god!" Jiya shrieks, "I'm so excited! I hope you have another little girl! Amy will make such a good big Sister! I have to go make sure everything runs smoothly but I'll catch up with you two later." She disappears into the crowd and I turn to Wyatt, who is still grinning from ear to ear.

"so, you're really pregnant? 'Wyatt still grins.

"Don't be so proud of yourself," I tease, smacking his arm. He takes my hand and we walk into the crowd together.

"Give me an extra hug for the baby," Mason teases, earning a hug from me.

"ok, we want to steal her to help pick baby names," Juliet adds, grabbing one of my hands. She drag me away and we find Jiya.

"Okay so if it's a girl, you should totally name her after yours truly," Juliet states dramatically, pointing to herself. I groan.

"Don't you guys think I should be talking with Wyatt about this?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Wyatt wraps his arms around me from behind. I know it's him because of his aftershave. I lean back into him.

"I'm inclined to agree with my wife," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice, "And I'd also like to steal her for this dance." I grin as I hear the song that's playing. We walk onto the dance floor Jiya set up in the middle of the room and he pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest and we sway back and forth together, neither of us really knowing how to dance.

"I love you Lucy," he whispers as the song ends. I kiss him fiercely.

"I love you, Wyatt," I reply. I hear someone clinking a glass with a knife. I turn to see Jiya standing in the front of the room with Rufus by her side.

"There are thirty seconds left everyone!" she shouts, excitedly, "Get ready to countdown!" Rufus turns on the large flat screen TV to the correct channel.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!" everyone in the room yells, "Happy New Year!" Wyatt pulls me to him so I'm facing him. He tilts my head up and leans down, kissing me gently while rubbing his thumb over my stomach. I smile and continue to kiss my perfect husband. The only thing that would make this night better would be if Amy was here.

The end…

Note: I do not own anything sadly of timeless just the plot and really hope you enjoy this one-shot I know I did and if you have anything thoughts please review.

Bottom of Form


End file.
